magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Retro Gamer Issue 110
This magazine was released in December 2012 and priced at £4.99. Retro Radar News Elite Returns - 2 pages (8-9) :We speak to David Braben about Elite: Dangerous Chaos Revisited - 1 page (11) :The king of strategy (Julian Gollop) discusses his new project A Moment with... Kevin Toms - 1 page (14) Retrodiary - 1 page (15) Columns Iain Lee - Kickstart Me Up - 1 page (10) Paul Davies - How retro can you go? - (1 page) Features Specials The Lord of Midnight: Mike Singleton (1951-2012) - 10 pages (24-33) :Mike Singleton was a gaming legend who sadly passed away in October, aged just 61. His friend and co-worker Chris Wild looks back at Mike's rich and lasting legacy. ::Featuring The Lords of Midnight, Dark Sceptre, Midwinter, Ashes of Empire, Lords of Midnight: The Citadel among others. Nintendo Legends - 8 pages (42-49) :To celebrate the release of Nintendo Land, Retro Gamer takes a ride through time to look at the classic franchises that Nintendo has selected to demonstrate the party potential of its latest console. The Music Men - Denis Murphy - 6 pages (52-57) :Since the earliest days of gaming, composers have breathed life into the pixels and polygons on our screens. Speaking to some of gaming's leading composers (Rob Hubbard, Mark Knight, Frank Klepacki, Grant Kirkhope, Stephen Rippy & Stuart Duffield), Denis Murphy chronicles the evolution of videogame music. Revisiting Bullfrog 25 years on - David Crookes - 8 pages (60-67) :"It's amazing how many people remember Populous," says Bullfrog founder Peter Molyneux. "I have to best that." David Crookes talks to ex-employees of one of Britain's finest development houses to see just what else Molyneux's gaming mecca had to offer. ::Featuring Fusion, Populous, Powermonger, Flood, Populous II: Trials of the Olympian Gods, Syndicate, Magic Carpet, Theme Park, Tube, Hi-Octane, Magic Carpet 2, Gene Wars, Dungeon Keeper, Syndicate Wars, Theme Hospital, Theme Aquarium, Populous: The Beginning, Theme Park World, Dungeon Keeper 2 and Theme Park Inc. SCUMM Origins - Mike Bevan - 8 pages (72-79) :Remarkably it's 25 years since the famous SCUMM adventure system saw the light of day in Maniac Mansion. Mike Bevan celebrates the anniversary of the famous engine with Ron Gilbert, Tim Shafer, Aric Wilmunder and assorted LucasArts alumni. ::Featuring Maniac Mansion, Zak McKracken and the Alien Mindbenders, Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade, Loom, The Secret of Monkey Island, Monkey Island 2: LeChuck's Revenge, Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis, Day of the Tentacle, Sam & Max Hit the Road, Full Throttle, The Dig and The Curse of Monkey Island 25 games to get you in the festive spirit - 6 pages (80-85) Making Ofs Sensible World of Soccer - David Crookes - 4 pages (36-39) Baldur's Gate - Craig Ritchie - 4 pages (68-71) Uplink - Phil Locke - 2 pages (86-87) Regulars Back to the... - Richard Burton - 4 pages (18-21) :Eighties - August 1985 - 2 pages (18-19) :Nineties - September 1995 - 2 pages (20-21) Retro Revival :Bumpy - 2 pages (22-23) :Slalom - Stuart Hunt - 2 pages (40-41) :Grand Prix - Darran Jones - 2 pages (94-95) :Frank N Stein - Stuart Hunt - 2 pages (110-111) Cheap as Chips - World of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse & Donald Duck - Darran Jones - 1 page (34) Future Classic - Viewtiful Joe (GameCube) - 2 pages (58-59) In the Chair with... Jeff Minter - 6 pages (88-93) Homebrew - Jason Kelk - 4 pages (102-105) Mailbag - 2 pages (106-107) Endgame: Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island - 1 page (114) Reviews Round-Up - 1 page (100) Other Credits Designer :Jonathan Wells Features Editor :Stuart Hunt Sub Editors :Rebecca Richards Head of Publishing :Aaron Asadi Head of Design :Ross Andrews Contributors :Mike Bevan, Richard Burton, David Crookes, Paul Davies, Paul Drury, Craig Grannell, Jason Kelk, Iain Lee, Phil Locke, Denis Murphy, Samuel Roberts, Craig Ritchie, Chris Wild Issue Index Category:Contains Wii U Reviews Category:Contains PC Reviews Category:Contains Xbox 360 Reviews Category:Contains Playstation 3 Reviews Category:Contains Vita Reviews Category:Contains iOS Reviews